One Night of Sin
by Yuen Li
Summary: Futuro basado en Batman #666. El camino de Damian Wayne se cruza con el de una joven prostituta que es mucho más de lo que aparenta.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esta historia transcurre en el futuro alternativo de Grant Morrison en el que Damian es Batman.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1:<p>

Podría resultar vergonzoso admitirlo, pero Damian se había perdido. Perdido en su propia ciudad. De alguna manera el jodido GPS del mustang se había muerto tres manzanas antes y había acabado dando vueltas en la parte este de la ciudad.

¡Dios!

¡Aquello era vergonzoso!

Se suponía que conocía aquella jodida ciudad como la palma de su mano.

¡Era Batman! ¡Y aquella ciudad le pertenecía! ¡Joder!

Pero al parecer había estado dependiendo demasiado del puto GPS. Conclusión había acabado dando vueltas en el Barrio Viejo, la zona de prostitución por excelencia.

Las putas llenaban las calles como un colorido mercado humano. Las había de todos los colores, razas y edades. Acababa de encontrar una de las avenidas principales cuando algo choco contra el cristal del mustang.

Debería haber sabido que era una trampa y haber continuado recto hasta su vida normal. En su lugar paro el coche y salió a comprobar los daños. Tres sombras se escabulleron en un callejón. Críos. Lo que fuese que había golpeado el cristal lo había agrietado en tres sitios. Rechino los dientes luchando contra la necesidad de salir a la caza de aquellos putos mocosos cuando la vio. Pequeña y menuda apoyada a solo dos metros de él.

¿Cuántos años podría tener?

Las prostitutas en aquella ciudad empezaban a trabajar cuando todavía deberían estar llevando coletas y jugando con muñecas. A Damian nunca le habían importado realmente. Aquellas jodidas preadolescentes, no eran pequeñas víctimas inocentes, eran retorcidas y maliciosas mocosas. La mayoría elegía aquella vida por voluntad propia. Y la mayoría de todas eran drogadictas.

El trafico humano, no solía afectar aquella clase de niñas. Los traficantes preferían chicas algo más mayores, a partir de los 13 o los 14 años, daban menos problemas que niñas de 10 que lloraban llamando a sus mamas.

Pero aquella maldita cría no tenia ojos acuosos de víctima inocente, ni enrojecidos por un chute de heroína. Estaba apoyada en la pared con sus enormes ojos verdes oscuros y despiertos. Tenía la mirada de una mujer completamente lucida aún a pesar de que no podía tener más de 11 o 12 años. Demasiado joven para estar en un callejón, demasiado serena para ser una puta.

La niña lo miró, lo evaluó y sonrió perezosamente, como si fuese una gata apunto de tragarse un ratón.

Damian quiso avanzar, ignorarla y olvidarla, pero no se pudo mover. Algo en aquella maldita cría lo atrajo de manera irresistible.

Cuando se movió lo hizo hacía ella.

Usaba una peluca pellirroja, se había maquillado en exceso para parecer mayor pero su pequeño y menudo cuerpo la traicionaba. Era tan delgada y esbelta, como una pequeña reina de la belleza enfundada en medias negras y cuero.

Trago saliva.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó.

-¿Cuántos años quieres que tenga?.

Debería haber esperado aquel tipo de respuesta.

Tenía voz de puta, melosa, para complacer y atraer a sus clientes. Debería haberlo repelido, como le pasaba con todas, pero no se pudo mover.

-No juegues conmigo, niña, nunca podrías ganar. Compláceme y seré la más generoso de tus víctimas.

Ella sonrió, todo malicia y estasis en un rostro infantil. Se inclino hacía delante y apoyo su pequeña mano en uno de los muslos de Damian. Era increíblemente pequeña en comparación, la cima de su cabeza apenas le llegaba al ombligo y su cara de muñeca maquillada estaba a la misma altura que su vientre. Damian mentiría si dijese que eso no lo excito.

Y ella era la clase de niña que sabía como aprovecharse de aquella clase de cosas. La punta de su nariz rozo la fina tela de su camisa, justo en el contorno de sus pantalones.

Damian tuvo una jodida erección. La aparto bruscamente de si con brusquedad y en vez de chillar como hacían las putas normales ella estallo en carcajadas.

-No soy barata. – le dijo.- Pero estoy segura de que le complacerá lo que compre.

Una inmensa rabia le recorrió la columna vertebral de punta a punta. Nadie jugaba mucho rato con él. La sujeto del cuello y la aplasto contra la pared. Ni siquiera entonces ella le lanzo una mirada aterrorizada. No temía a la muerte. Pero Damian haría que lo temiese a él. Apretó estrangulándola lentamente con una mano. Él controlaba cuando podía respirar y cuando no.

Los labios de la puta se tensaron y le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

Le gusto esa clase de determinación.

-Se me olvidaba decirte que no juego limpio. No acepto bromas, ni provocaciones. Tengo las cosas cuando yo las quiero. No acepto imposiciones ni demandas. Yo ordeno y obtengo.

Aflojo para dejarla respirar, pero no la dejo ir.

La puta no parecía especialmente impresionada.

-Muy bien- le dijo con cuidado.- Puedo jugar a ser sumisa. Nunca tendrá una esclava más leal.

No la había impresionado, ni un poquito. La rabia le hizo volver a estrangularla lentamente. Quizá domarla iba a costarle más tiempo del habitual, pero tampoco podía dejarla ir sin más. No ahora, no cuando ella le había provocado de esa manera.

-Me gustan mis chicas sumisas, pero también calladas. Hablarás cuando yo te pida que hables, gritaras cuando yo quiera que grites, y si te portas bien, incluso te dejare gemir.

Ella asintió.

Damian la dejo ir.

Casi espero que echase a correr calle abajo hacía su chulo, pero no se movió. Se quedo completamente quieta sosteniéndole la mirada. Le sorprendió lo que encontró en aquellos ojos. Orgullo, decisión. Podía jugar con eso.

Su erección le dio una punzada molesta, recordándole que seguía ahí por ella.

-Sube al coche- se encontró a si mismo ordenando.

Ella obedeció.

No tenía ni puta idea de que iba mal con él. ¡Joder! Vale que lo hubiese provocado, pero era una puta cría. Arranco el coche con más violencia de la necesaria. Nunca en su vida había pagado por una prostituta. Sus amantes eran mujeres maduras experimentadas y con una posición envidiable en Gotham. Las niñas con maquillaje, nunca le habían provocado más que asco, hasta aquella noche, hasta aquella mocosa descarada. ¡Oh, si!, quería joderla. Quería joderla de una manera en la que nunca había jodido a sus elegantes amantes.

¡Mierda! Apenas estaba pensando con la cabeza y cuando pensaba con la polla la cosa nunca acababa bien.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó tratando de tomar el control de su mente.

Ella tardo un poco en contestar. Probablemente pensándose si mentirle sería una buena opción.

-Doce- confesó ella finalmente.

Como él sospechaba.

-¿Desde cuándo estás en la calle?

-Desde los nueve.

-¿Te escapaste de casa?

Ella no contesto. Damian volvió a preguntar con más fuerza.

-Si- admitió ella claramente incomoda.

¡Por fin algo la incomodaba!

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó mientras cogía la avenida principal hacía el centro de la ciudad.

-¿Qué importa?- gruño ella molesta.

-A mi me importa- era una amenaza y ella lo entendió.

-Mi padrastro abusaba de mí. Me largue. Pero resulta que o me habría de piernas en la calle o me moría de hambre.

Una historia tan vieja como el ser humano.

-Quizá deberías haber vuelto a tu casa…

-Prefiero que me empujen en un sucio callejón a que ese cerdo vuelva a meter las manos en mis bragas.

Doce años y la afilada mente de una mujer madura y amargada. Esa era la clase de cosas que hacía Gotham. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Condujo en silencio los siguientes diez minutos tratando de encontrar la voluntad para girar a la derecha en la calle cuarta y abandonarla delante del albergue de Collin.

Collin le daría ropa decente y trataría de mantenerla alejada de la calle, trataría de encontrar un futuro decente para ella.

En su lugar giro hacia la izquierda en la 4º Avenida directo hacía su ático. Al parecer era un puto bastardo pederasta. Iba a decepcionar a su padre, otra vez. Si esto no lo hacía resucitar para molerle las costillas y caparlo, nada lo movería de la tumba, jamás.

Pero tampoco era como si a Damian le preocupase hacer algo inmoral. Había perdido su alma hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

La miró de refilón. Tan erótica como una prostituta de doce años podría ser.

-Quítate la peluca- le ordeno- Y el jodido maquillaje.

Ella obedeció lentamente.

Era tan rubia como había sospechado. Tenia el pelo largo y enredado. Damian sintió la horrible necesidad de pasar sus dedos por aquella melena para desenredarla.

Su erección dio otra sacudida incomoda. Si seguía así, pararía en el siguiente callejón para empujarla en el asiendo de detrás.

Estuvo tentado de pedirle que se pusiera la maldita peluca de nuevo. En su lugar observo como ella sacaba un paquete de toallitas del bolso y se restregaba la cara con ellas apartando restos de maquillaje rojos y verdes.

La cosa empeoro sin maquillaje.

Dejo de parecer una muñeca de plástico pero sus mejillas brillaron sonrosadas en su pálido rostro. Y sus labios brillaban gruesos y rojos incluso sin maquillaje. Era fácil imaginar aquella pequeña boca entorno a su polla. Arriba y abajo. Su lengua acompañando el recorrido, la presión de su garganta en…

Apretó con fuerza el acelerador.

-¡Habla!- le rugió.

Quería que hablase, que le distrajese hasta llegar al apartamento o acabaría estampando el coche contra un edificio.

Nunca antes ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir así.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga?- preguntó ella con tono burlón.

-Me importa una mierda, solo habla. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella dudo, otra vez considerando si decir la verdad o no. Pero a Damian le importaba una mierda su nombre. Seguro que tenia uno de esos nombres de puta , Jasmin, Sugar, … Mierdas inventadas, escudos tras los que esconder a la verdadera mujer y exponer el objeto.

-Helena- le dijo ella.

La sinceridad de aquel nombre lo estremeció.

No era una muralla, no era un nombre inventado, era ella misma. Sincera. Sin nada que esconder o avergonzarse.

Eso debería avergonzar a un jodido hombre sin alma como él. Pero solo lo empeoro todo.

-Me gusta su coche…-murmuró ella- Ya no se ven coches antiguos como este. Ahora todos los idiotas conducen coches de plástico baratos. Y cuando se estrellan en la carretera por ir borrachos a todo el mundo le extraña que el coche se haya convertido en chatarra. Seguro que si estampases esta preciosidad contra esa pared, todavía quedaría suficiente coche como para hacérnoslo en la parte de atrás.

¡¿A qué cojones se creía que estaba jugando?

La mano de la niña trepo por su muslo, peligrosamente hacía su entrepierna. Su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa.

Damian aparto la mano de ella con brusquedad. Había cosas que le habían costado menos esfuerzo, como cuando se extraía una bala a sí mismo.

-He dicho, que cuando yo lo quiera.

Ella se encogió en su asiento con una mueca enfurruñada. Una niña a la que le han prohibido jugar con un juguete.

Sintió asco de sí mismo, ¡era una niña! Pero su polla no pillo la indirecta de su cerebro.

-Hay un buen motel en la próxima manzana- murmuró ella no distrayéndolo de la forma en la que él quería. – Cinco minutos como máximo.

-No- casi se atraganto con la negativa.- No vamos a ir a un motel.

Ella le lanzo una mirada especulativa.

-¿Crees que te dejaran entrar en un hotel de cinco estrellas conmigo? Tu cara estará mañana en todos los periódicos, señor Wayne.

Damian sonrió. Así que la mocosa sabia quien era él, no le extraño, toda Gotham sabia quien era.

-¿Qué crees que diría la prensa de mi?- entró directamente al juego de la niña.

-¡Oh!- ella hizo un círculo perfecto con su pequeña y roja boca- Nada bueno, seguro… Pensaran que es un cerdo pervertido. Un hombre adulto, que podría tener a mujer que él quisiera, se arrastra por lo más bajo de Gotham para conseguir a un pequeña puta de 12 años… Dirán que hay algo malo con su cabeza, que es un enfermo… Los programas de cotilleos podrán el grito en el cielo y la policía se rascara las manos nerviosos por encontrar un motivo para detenerlo… Mientras, en sus casas las amas de casa gemirán celosas de una pequeña niña de mejillas sonrojadas y sus maridos se masturbaran pensando en mi joven y húmedo coño… Mañana todos te odiaran. Pero está noche tu y yo podemos …

-¡Cállate!

Era su culpa, no debería haber caído en su retorcido juego y ahora tenia que pagar las consecuencias.

No era una niña normal, no era una pequeña niña inocente a punto de ser forzada y ensuciada. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien había destruido su inocencia y machado su alma para siempre. Podía seguir siendo una niña, pero quería aquello tanto como él.

Apretó con fuerza el volante y presiono aun más el acelerador. Ella se río de manera poco inocente.

Dejo de sentirse culpable por lo que le iba a hacer aquella noche.

* * *

><p>El ático que ocupaba en el centro mismo de la vieja ciudad estaba oscuro y frio cuando llegaron a él. En realidad Damian pasaba muy poco tiempo en él y más en el bunker subterráneo bajo el mismo.<p>

Helena se escurrió de entre sus dedos cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Camino lentamente por la espaciosa y oscura habitación, solo iluminada por las miles de luces de la ciudad que se extendían al otro lado de la inmensa ventana. Luces que se reflejaron sobre su pálida piel y la iluminaron llenándola de vida. Pero no se trataba de un momento ni dulce ni tierno. Ella no había ido hasta allí a contemplar las vistas. Y de cara al cristal empezó a desnudarse.

Damian aguanto junto al ascensor mirando el reflejo de la chica y su espalda blanquecina.

Ella se deshizo limpiamente de su provocativo vestido de chica mala y lo dejo resbalar entorno a su cuerpo hasta sus pies. Bajo él solo llevaba unas medias negras a medio muslo y un tanga negro. Cuando se inclino hacía delante para retirarse el tanga fue el fin del autocontrol de Damian.

A travesó la habitación directo hacía ella. Helena se volvió antes de que la alcanzase. Su cuerpo pequeño y delgado, de pechos menudos con cimas sonrosadas, del mismo color que sus labios y su sexo. La empujo violentamente contra el cristal, la alzo y la beso. Fue un beso, fiero salvaje, una declaración de intenciones por si misma a la que ella respondió con igual pasión y descaró. Enredo sus piernas todavía enfundadas en medias negras entono a su cintura y gimió provocativamente cuando Damian interrumpió su beso.

Era algo salvaje. Algo plenamente animal y no había tiempo para provocaciones ni caricias. Se desabrocho los pantalones y entro bruscamente en ella. Su interior era cálido y suave, lo absorbió bruscamente. Empujo una vez, dos veces, ella se revolvió entre sus brazos, no adolorida ni asustada, impaciente. Tres veces. Cuatro… Hasta que ambos perdieron la cuenta y él se derramo dentro de ella.

La liberación fue rápida y lo dejo algo aturdido. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? ¿Cómo había podido perder tan descaradamente los papeles por ella?

Ella se rio de forma burlona entre sus brazos. Y él la miro.

Salió lentamente de ella, todavía estaba semiempalmado. Pero ya estaba hecho. Se había acostado con una niña. No sintió pena por ella, solo humillación por si mismo. Había caído en las redes de la mocosa.

Su alma tenía un pecado más que purgar en el infierno.

Pero, ¿qué era uno más?

-Si te lo estás preguntando estoy limpia.- le dijo ella.

Limpia… ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera había usado un condón.

-Yo también.- se sintió en la obligación de decirle.

-No, no suelo hacerlo sin protección nunca, es la primera vez. – continuo ella- Y todavía no me ha venido la regla, así que es poco probable que me quede embaraza… ¡Aunque eso si que sería un buen negocio!

Damian no tenía ganas de aguantar sus bromas.

Sin decir una sola palabra la guio hasta la cama y se fue desnudando lentamente por el camino.

-Entonces, creo que nos arriesgaremos y seguiremos como hasta ahora- le gruño mientras la empujaba contra la cama.

Helena coloco una mano sobre su pecho, sus ojos brillaron más fascinados por su colección de cicatrices que por lo que clamaba por ella más abajo.

-Deberías haber muerto diez veces…-murmuró recorriendo con la mano la cicatriz que iba desde su ingle a su esternón.

-¿Quién dice que no lo hiciese?- fue su turno para burlarse mientras empujaba su mano en su sexo.

Ella estaba sorprendentemente húmeda. Se dedico a atormentarla. Le mordisqueo los pequeños e incipientes pechos y hundió los dedos en ella hasta que se revolvió incomoda. Cuando la miró a los ojos, noto su expresión confundida y cuando la hizo llegar al estasis sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y cuando grito se llevo las dos manos a la boca sorprendida.

Damian se quedo paralizado sobre ella. ¿Seria posible que nunca…

Podía fingir muchas cosas pero aquello no era fingido. Podría haber recibido a decenas de hombres distintos en mugrientas habitaciones de hotel, pero seguro como el infierno que era la primera vez que tenía un orgasmo.

A Damian le molesto que eso le complaciese tanto. Era como tener a una prostituta virgen en su cama. Decidió comprobar hasta que punto era nueva en aquella clase de cosas. Hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Ella grito, una, dos veces más. Luego incapaz de seguir conteniéndose volvió a entrar en ella. Helena lo recibió con un gemido complacido y a Damian dejo de importarle si fingía o disfrutaba por el resto de la noche.

* * *

><p>Damian durmió mal aquella noche y soñó demasiado. Se despertó al día siguiente con dolor de cabeza en una cama de sabanas revueltas que olía a sexo y a pecado.<p>

Se incorporo completamente mareado, como si tuviese la peor resaca de su vida y no una jodida noche de buen sexo. Se sentía como si lo hubiesen drogado…

No, no es que se sintiese drogado, es que lo habían drogado. Podría reconocer los efectos del zolpiden, un potente somnífero, en cualquier situación. Lo habían drogado.

La ira lo incorporo completamente de la cama.

La pequeña puta había desaparecido, al igual que su colección de relojes valorada en 2,5 millones de dólares y su lamborghini gallardo.

La muy puta había estado jugando con él con toda la jodida noche, lo había drogado y le había robado, ¡en su propia casa! ¡Bajo sus narices!

Iba pagarlo caro. Jodidamente caro. No sabía con quien estaba jugando.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Así como no me he inventado a este Damian tampoco he tenido que inventar a Helena, es un personaje que ya existía en el universo de DC anterior al "Reboot", del que no queréis oírme hablar. ¿Alguien la reconoce? Creo que solo he cambiado el color de los ojos.

En teoría esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero no he podido resistir la tentación de alargarlo.

Quizá sea una historia un poco cruda, pero fue Morrison quien creó a este Damian y no podía imaginar colgando de su brazo a una chica inocente. Así que cuando perfile el pasado de Helena ella resulto ser tan cruda como el propio Batman o al menos ella se piensa que lo es.


	2. Chapter 2

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_ Amo la traición, pero odio al traidor._

Julio César (100 AC-44 AC)

.

.

.

Había caído en el truco más viejo del mundo.

Su GPS había muerto casualmente en pleno Old East, el barrio de la prostitución por excelencia. Y aquellos mocosos le habían reventado el cristal justo delante de la única puta de la calle.

Había sido una jodida emboscada en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y él había caído de lleno en ella, como el gilipollas que era.

Aunque, en realidad, no estaba tan preocupado por las pérdidas materiales, como por el golpe que había recibido su orgullo. Ella se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos. Suave, blanca, casi inocente… No recordaba la última vez que alguien se había sentido lo suficientemente confiado como para dormirse junto a él. Ninguna de sus amantes se había quedado a dormir nunca en su cama, ninguna de ellas se había sentido así de confiada a su alrededor. Así que aquella insignificancia le había hecho sentirse bien. Como un instinto primario, protector, algo a lo que no había estado acostumbrado. Había bajado la guardia por primera vez en 8 años. ¿Y qué es lo que había obtenido a cambio? Traición. Iba a cazarla. Iba a hacer que se arrepintiese el resto de su vida de haber jugado con él. …000… El dolor de cabeza persistía cuando subió al ascensor. Su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a dormir tanto y la droga todavía seguía en su sistema. Pero no tenía tiempo para purgarse. Bajo tierra, el bunker lo recibió con su frialdad acostumbrada, una cueva de hormigón, una tumba que hacía las veces de refugio y ataúd. Las luces se encendieron de forma progresiva iluminando el camino que recorría. Un camino de recuerdos, viejos y malos, que le recordaban a diario quien y que no era. Los expositores, se iluminaron primero, los viejos uniformes de soldados caídos. Recuerdos de hombres mejores que él. Los trofeos de batalla iban después, le recordaban en lo que podía convertirse, tanto él como Gotham. Una pesadilla en cada vitrina. Y al final de todo ese laberinto de recuerdos, su meta, el Batordenador. La búsqueda no fue rápida. La base de datos que necesitaba pertenecía al departamento de policía de Gotham. Base de datos protegida personalmente por la comisaria de policía, Bárbara Gordon, antaño Oráculo. Le costaba un mínimo de dos horas echar abajo los cortafuegos de la mujer y evitar sus gusanos. No era precisamente fácil luchar contra Oráculo en plena red. A Damian le había llevado numerosos años y perdidas averiguarlo, la mujer lo odiaba y no la culpaba por ello. Aquel día le costó una hora y media acceder a la base de datos de personas desaparecidas. Había un total de 5 Helenas desaparecidas hacía 3 años de sus casas de acogida. Solo dos habían tenido 9 años. La primera era una niña afroamericana y la segunda había sido encontrada muerta una semana después. Contuvo la tentación de estampar los puños contra la fría pantalla del ordenador. ¡¿Ella le había mentido?! No entendía porque eso lo molestaba, había estado mintiéndole desde el principio, porque era un jodido capullo al que intentaba desplumar. Busco todas las niñas desaparecidas de entre 9 y 16 años. Restringió la búsqueda por el aspecto físico de la chica. Solo 108 posibilidades. Busco entre aquellas que solo podrían haber huido de casa por su propio pie. Tres. Bonita perspectiva la de Gotham. Ninguna de las tres cumplía el perfil. Quizá nunca hubiesen llegado a denunciar su desaparición. Esta vez busco entre las chicas fichadas por prostitución. Ocho Helenas entre 9 y 16 años. Ninguna era la suya. Eso no quería decir nada, solo que era inteligente.

La siguiente vez lo intento en la base de datos del sistema de acogida. Ella había hablado de su padre de adoptivo. Tenía que haber algún registro de su adopción, si es que no había mentido en aquello también.

Al final, la encontró.

Helena Castle.

Había sido dada en acogida a los 7 años cuando sus padres adoptivos murieron. Reconoció la foto de la niña de 7 años en pantalla. Con trenzas, vestido de flores y una sonrisa de inocencia iluminándole la cara. Había sido una niña feliz. Sus padres de acogida era un matrimonio de clase media, Jessica y John Thomas, tenían a otras dos niñas acogidas. Pero cuando Helena cumplió los 9 años hubo un terrible incendio que destruyo la casa. Los padres y Helena habían fallecido en el incendio.

Damian tenía cuanto necesitaba. Cerró el ordenador bruscamente.

Ella no le había mentido, al fin y al cavo, le había dicho su verdadero nombre y el motivo por el que estaba en la calle.

Ahora que sabia con quien estaba jugando solo tenía que encontrarla. Sus coches tenían al menos tres localizadores por motor. Nunca se era lo suficientemente precavido. Encontró su Lamborghini exactamente donde creía que estaría, en un desguace de las afueras especializado en hacer desaparecer coches de lujo.

Podría haberse puesto su máscara y haber arrasado el lugar. Pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con Batman. Era el orgullo de Damian Wayne el que estaba desquebrajado y él lo restituiría.

…000…

Con tres costillas rotas el dueño del desguace no supo decirle nada acerca de su pequeña ladrona. Solo que la puta, había cobrado en metálico y se había largado. Le sorprendía que llegase a los pedales.

El cabrón la había timado.

Cuando le desencajo la mandíbula sintió cierta satisfacción.

Así que, la chica, había llevado el coche por si misma hasta el desguace. Eso eran buenas noticias para él y malas para ella.

Era una locura o una estupidez estar sola en Gotham, en una ciudad en la que la muerte rondaba cada esquina, nido de violadores y asesinos. Por eso las putas trabajaban con otras putas, supervisadas por el proxeneta de turno, que a su vez trabajaba para una de las mafias de la ciudad, que se aseguraban de la seguridad de las chicas, la mayoría de las veces.

Helena trabajaba en la zona de los Falcone, así que había asumido que trabajaría para Katrina. Pero de haber trabajado para ellos les hubiese entregado a estos las cosas que le robo. En su lugar las había vendido ella misma. Trabajaba sola.

La rabia le corto la respiración.

Muchachita tonta. ¿¡Es que no sabía que ahí fuera había mundo de monstruos?! ¿Que si iba por el mundo sin ayuda acabaría descuartizada en una cuneta?

Estaba jugando con fuego, caminando al borde del precipicio, burlándose del viento y la fuerza de la gravedad. Lo había engañado a él. Y él era el viento que más fuerte soplaba en Gotham.

Chica tonta.

Puta suicida.

Iba a pagarlo caro. Damian todavía no sabía si iba a dejarla vivir.

…000…

El rastro de Helena se evaporaba en el desguace. Ninguna pista, ninguna dirección que seguir a continuación. Su única pista a continuación, eran las tiendas de empeños. Si la mocosa fuera a vender sus relojes, lo más probable es que tratase de empeñarlos, uno a uno. Al menos visitaría una tienda de empeños aquel día. Como no podía darse el lujo de monitorizar cada una de las tiendas, cedió el ordenador a la unidad inteligente del batordenar, estableciendo los patrones de búsqueda en una de las fotografías que su cámara de seguridad había tomado de la pequeña puta.

La tarde a pasear una foto de la mocosa entre las putas de Old East, el barrio donde la había recogido la noche anterior. Ninguna la reconoció, pero muy pocas se habían atrevido a mirar la maldita foto, en realidad.

Cuando al día siguiente se descubrió sin ninguna pista que seguir, se trago lo poco que le queda de su orgullo y decidió que era hora de pedir la colaboración de un aliado.

…000…

Sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa de su despacho, en la parte trasera del albergue infantil que regentaba, Colin Wilkes, sujeto la foto con cansancio.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que conozco a todas las niñas de esta ciudad?

Porque lo hacía. El hombre había crecido de orfanato en orfanato toda su vida y cuando cumplió los 18 y se independizo, monto un albergue con dinero de empresas Wayne, albergue destinado a recoger a niños de la calle y ofrecerles un futuro.

Tanto en su vida diaria como Colin Wilkes o su vida nocturna como Abuse, el hombre se especializaba en niños desprotegidos. Pasaba las noches espantando a proxenetas y pederastas de las calles y los días alimentando a niñas desamparadas. Tenia alma de hermanita de la caridad. Su personalidad exasperaba a Damian la mayoría de los días, pero sabía que el hombre era el más fiable de todos sus aliados. Un amigo, incluso, si él los tuviese.

Helena tenía que haber pasado entre sus manos, al menos una vez en los últimos 4 años.

-Se llama Helena Castle, tiene casi 13 años y se fugo de casa a los 9- informó Damian con su tono más profesional.

Colin lo miró confuso.

-¿Por qué la buscas?

-Hubo un incendio en su casa de acogida. Su padre abusaba de ella y casualmente murió en dicho incendio. La policía cree que ella también estaba dentro de la casa.

-¿Crees que mato a su padre?

-Creo que ella, o alguna de las otras niñas que estaban acogidas, prendieron fuego a la casa con sus padres dentro.

Colin no pareció más preocupado que la vez que derramo kétchup sobre su traje de Armani. Volvió a mirar la fotografía pensativo.

-Pasare la foto entre las niñas, alguna tiene que conocerla… ¡Espera!- salto de repente-¡Esto es tu ático!- le acusó. -¡¿Por qué demonios esta en tu ático?!

A veces cuando se enfadaba de verdad, el vemol en su sistema se reactivaba por si solo haciendo crecer sus músculos como de forma irregular. Damian vio como la vena de su cuello de hinchaba junto con su bíceps derecho, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo seguía siendo famélico.

Damian no se molesto en contestar. Él no contestaba obviedades.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Damian!¡Tiene doce años! ¡Es una niña! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando!?

-Tiene casi trece- de repente eso parecía importante.- Me engaño y me robo.

El musculo hinchado de Colin y su cuello se relajaron devolviéndole un aspecto normal. Rompió la fotografía en dos.

-No voy a ayudarte a encontrarla. No voy a dejar que le hagas daño.

-Ella no es una de tus niñas asustadas, Colin. Es una jodida víbora mentirosa. Me engaño. A mí.

El pelirrojo no dio su brazo a torcer.

-Cuando piensas con la entrepierna eres el mayor gilipollas del mundo- le espetó.

Lo que era jodida y vergonzosamente cierto, pero no era como si Damian pudiese darse el lujo de admitirlo en voz alta.

-¿Cómo es posible que seas el mejor detective del mundo, el hombre más frio y racional de la ciudad y que aún así dejes de pensar cuando te sonríe una cara bonita?- siguió Colin con tono furioso.-¡Es una niña, Damian! ¡¿Es que ya ni siquiera respetas eso?!

Debería haber previsto esta conversación, pero no lo hizo. Otra prueba de repentina idiotez. Quiso echar la culpa a la droga que todavía martilleaba su sistema, pero no pudo. Todo aquello se lo estaba buscando él solo.

-¡Oh! ¡Joder! ¡Colin! ¡No seas hipócrita!- le gritó a modo de autodefensa, Colin era la única persona del mundo con la que sentía que debía justificarse.- ¡No todas las niñas de esta ciudad necesitan ser salvadas y protegidas! ¡Estamos hablando de una presunta asesina que eligió la prostitución por si misma!

Y sin esperar a que Colin le corrigiese a golpes, Damian se largo.

Humillado, una vez más, sintió la tentación de golpear a alguien, hasta destrozarlo, quizá dejarlo paralitico el resto de su vida…

Bataman salió de caza aquella noche. No de vigilancia, no de reconocimiento. Salió de caza.

…000…

Pedir ayuda a Katrina Falcone, no fue más humillante que pedírsela a Colin. La mujer le debía unas cuantas.

Para empezar, le debía seguir viva.

Sería muy fácil acabar con la mafia de Gothan, solo tendría que matar a cada uno de los patriarcas de la ciudad. Pero no sacaría nada producente de ello. A su modo la mafia garantizaba cierta paz, cierto orden en el casi apocalíptico submundo de Gothan.

Katrina apenas si parpadeo cuando encontró al mismísimo Damian Wayne en su despacho. No había muchas cosas que pudieran impresionar a aquella mujer. Se había hecho con el control de una de las familias criminales más poderosas de la ciudad a los 21 años, cuando casi todavía era una niña, cuando se había pasado la mitad de su adolescencia fuera de la ciudad. Aún más, cuando solo era una vulgar mujer en un mundo de hombres. Katrina había domesticado a una de las fieras más peligrosas de Gothan ella sola, y la había puesto a trabajar para ella. Las demás familias le rendían tributo como si fuera una temida y vengativa reina.

La otrora Catgirl, era una mujer joven, todavía no había cumplido los 30 años, con el cabello castaño, casi rubio y vestida de chanel, tenía una belleza clásica, delicada, no parecía la clase de mujer que arrancaría la legua a un soplón con sus propias manos, pero lo era. Como muchas cosas en Gothan, no era lo que parecía.

Kat le sonrió con suavidad al verlo. Había estado interesada en él, desde siempre. Interesada por su riqueza, por el poder de empresas Wayne y por su juventud. No hacía tanto habían sido amantes. Cuando Damian solo había sido un adolescente lleno de rabia y de odio, ella seis años mayor que él, había jugado con él como un gato con un ratón.

La gata y el murciélago.

-Damian…- susurró con su imitación a ronroneo.

Cuando era una adolescente estúpida y vanidosa, Katrina se había vestido como Catgirl. Todavía se consideraba a sí misma una gata.

-Katrina- saludo él fríamente.

No estaba pensando de manera adecuada, había pasado la noche como Bataman, buscando victimas a las que destrozar, un par de ladrones, un asaltador… Solo se había cruzado con presas poco importantes.

Había pasado más la mitad de la noche rondado el Old East, en contra de lo que quedaba de orgullo. Empezaba a sentirse obsesionado por la pequeña y escurridiza puta. Todos los enigmas le intrigaban, pero los que lo jodían, lo obsesionaban.

Así que no había estado pensando adecuadamente cuando al amanecer se deshizo del traje del murciélago, se vistió de Gucci y se presento en el despacho de su antigua amante.

La mujer se acerco a él con los estudiados pasos de una gata en celo. Normalmente esa forma de moverse lo hacía perder la cabeza, no aquel día. La detuvo sosteniéndola por los hombros, no dejando que lo tocase.

Ella lo miró ofendida, no estaba realmente acostumbrada a que ningún hombre la rechazase.

-Me debes un favor-le soltó con dureza.

Katrina retrocedió con una sonrisa picara.

-Estoy segura de haberte lo devuelto con creces…- susurró.

Damian decidió ignorar la insinuación.

-Me han robado. Y tengo motivos para creer que ella está trabajando en tu zona.

Los negocios eran una de las pocas cosas que hacía que se pusiera seria, la otra eran los diamantes.

-¿Insinúas que te ha robado una de mis chicas? Sabes que es imposible, ninguna de ellas esta tan loca para robarme a mi bombón… Saben que no me gusta compartir…

A él tampoco le gustaba, por eso la relación entre ambos había acabado hacía tiempo.

-No creo que la chica trabaje para ti Katrina.

Eso la hizo fruncir el ceño .

-¿Insinúas que hay una rata en mi territorio?

-No insinuó nada. Afirmo, que hay una gata en tu territorio. Quiero su cabeza.

Una rata era un ladrón que invadía territorio ajeno, una gata, era una prostituta que actuaba por libre.

La mujer trago con ira y por un par de segundos lo miró con desprecio.

-No sabía que te gustaran las putas…- le espetó irritada.

-Al menos, son más honestas que el resto. Fijan el precio por adelantado.

Katrina le lanzo la lámpara de su mesa a la cabeza, ni siquiera tuvo que moverse para esquivarla, la ira proporcionaba mala puntería.

-¿Qué te ha robado?- exigió saber.

"La dignidad", estuvo a punto de decirle. Se mordió la lengua a tiempo.

-Es lo de menos. Ni siquiera quiero recuperarlo, solo quiero venganza- recuperar el orgullo.

Katrina se sereno y sentándose sobre el escritorio, cruzó las piernas en una escandalosa insinuación.

-Comprendo…- volvió a ronronear- Y si te ayudo… ¿qué es lo que saco a cambio?

Damian se acerco lentamente a ella, con el paso calculado de un depredador. Apoyó las manos en el escritorio, a ambos lados de ella y acerco la cara a la suya hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron sin llegar a tocarse.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Katrina?- le preguntó con voz grave.

Ellas se humedeció los labios mientras entornaba los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que crees que quiero?- susurró ella moldeando su voz para que sonara como un ronroneo.

Damian le acaricio la espalda con la yema de los dedos de manera ascendente hasta que alcanzo la trémula piel de su cuello. Enredo la mano en su pelo acunando su cabeza hacía arriba. Ella gimió.

Sería tan fácil acabar con ella… Estaba totalmente desprotegida, expuesta a su merced…. Pero Damian Wayne no tenía ningún motivo para ver muerta a una antigua amante. Se controlo a si mismo mientras se acercaba más a ella prometiendo un beso salvaje que no llego a dar.

-¿La buscarás?- preguntó él.

-La encontrare- prometió ella.

Solo entonces Damian se permitió besarla. No un beso dulce, ni considerado, fue salvaje, posesivo, demoledor. La clase de beso que habla de sexo salvaje y dolor.

La soltó con brusquedad alejándose de ella un par de pasos. Katrina sonreía de forma ladeada entre suaves jadeos, con el carmín corrido y el pelo ligeramente despeinado. No sintió nada al mirarla, hacía mucho tiempo que hacer el amor a aquella mujer era solo cuestión de negocios.

Hacía realmente mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que se había sentido realmente atraído por mujer, mucho desde que la lujuria lo había poseído… y entonces había visto a Helena, irónica, contradictoria, inadecuada… Cerro los ojos ante el recuerdo. No quería recordar aquella noche, no la satisfacción de complacerla, la necesidad de penetrarla… No había espacio para otra cosa que la venganza en sus pensamientos.

Katrina se serenó y sonrió complacida.

-¿Tienes una foto de la puta?- le preguntó poniéndose en pie.

Lo único que a Damian realmente le gustaba de ella, además de su capacidad para controlar a toda una organización criminal sin parpadear, era que cuando hacía una promesa, siempre la cumplía.

Le ofreció una copia de la fotografía que Colin había destrozado la tarde anterior. Ella la cogió casi con resignado aburrimiento y entonces la miro. Su rostro se desencajo, sus ojos se ampliaron y su boca hizo una mueca grotesca, el carmín corrido y el pelo despeinado solo amplio el demoledor efecto.

Estrujo la fotografía en sus manos y lo miró más allá de cualquier sentimiento de ira que le hubiese dedicado antes. Era odio .

-¿¡HELENA?!¿¡Te has acostado con Helena?! ¡Maldito cabrón hijo de puta!

Desquiciada le lanzo la bola de papel a la cabeza, le siguió todo lo que quedaba sobre su escritorio, un portátil, un sacapuntas, un marco de fotos, toda una colección de carpetas, un pequeño ficus… Todo fallo.

Damian avanzó entre el caos completamente inmune. Avanzó hasta que consiguió llegar a ella y sujetarla. La empujo contra la superficie del escritorio, dominándola con todo su peso.

No había estado esperando que la conociese, no estaba esperando semejante reacción y él siempre pensaba en todo. Las reacciones femeninas empezaban a irritarle seriamente. ¡¿Es que todas las mujeres estaban completamente locas?!

Katrina lucho contra él. Normalmente siempre ganaba aquella clase de juegos entre ambos, ella siempre llevaba el control. Aquel día Damian no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ganar.

-¿Quién es ella?- le preguntó con dureza.

La mujer le miró furiosa. Acaba de comprender que en cada uno de sus juegos, ella nunca había tenido realmente el control.

-¡¿Crees que te la voy a dejar a ti?!- le preguntó irritada- ¡Esa mocosa es mía!

-¡¿Quién es?!-le gritó con más fuerza.

-¡Es mi hermana gilipollas!

Se aparto de ella como si acabase de darle una jodida sacudida eléctrica.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tu no tienes hermanas!

Ella se incorporo exasperada.

-No es esa clase de hermana.- le gruño, luego sonrió de forma ladeada.- Es como todos esos mocosos a los que tu padre adopto. ¿No eran tus hermanos?

La clave estaba en "eran". No se molesto en contestar.

-La muy desgraciada no respeta nada- había un claro desprecio en la voz.

Allí había un sentimiento fraternal que Damian era muy capaz de entender.

-¡Ni siquiera pudo controlarla! Por respeto a su madre la he dejado vivir hasta ahora pero…

Lo miró con intención. Era celosa, no le gustaba compartir, ni siquiera las cosas que ya no le pertenecían.

Damian ya no le estaba prestando atención. Quizá no fuera un detective tan condenadamente bueno como su padre o Grayson, pero acababa de entender una cosa.

La única mujer a la que Katrina consideraría como una madre era a Catwoman.

Helena era la hija de Selina Kyle.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong>

Catwoman realmente tuvo una hija en el universo pre reboot. Tratando de protegerla, la dio en adopción, pero las cosas no salieron como ella hubiese querido.

Helena sigue por ahí desaparecida y Damian está perdiendo los nervios lentamente…

¡Muchas gracias por vuestros review!

¡Besos!


End file.
